This invention relates to a disc brake for a vehicle.
Because of their inherent advantages, disc brakes are being increasingly used on all types of motor vehicles, including two-wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles. Motorcycle disc brakes, however, are designed so that they are much smaller than passenger car disc brakes, in order to save weight and also because the smaller size brakes will provide sufficient stopping capability for a motorcycle. Furthermore, a smaller, lighter, and more simple disc brake is desirable for motorcycles in order to minimize cost.